


I Know I Had the Best Day with You Today

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Beary - Freeform, Best Friends, Childhood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Origin Story, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Series, could be friendship could be dating idek, playing with tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: Riley gets hurt playing tag, Farkle makes her feel better.GMW Bingo Prompts Teddy Bear + Tag + Chocolate Milk





	

     “You’re it!” I had giggled, running away from Farkle.

     “No fair!” He whined, chasing after me. 

     He froze when he heard a cry, and then took off sprinting to his sobbing best friend- me.

     “It hurts,” I remember crying, showing him my bloody knee.

     His eyes widened.  He picked me up, carrying me out of the park and back to our apartment.  His arms shook with relief as he put me down on the couch, grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom.  Farkle’s mom was supposed to be supervising us, but she had left a while ago, leaving us –two six year olds- to fend for ourselves again. 

     He cleaned the cut and placed a bandage on it, before kissing it gently.

     “All better?” He asked.  I think that I sniffled but nodded, and I know that I was smiling at him.

     Farkle ran to get me a cup of chocolate milk.  “I’ll be right back,” he promised.  He kissed me on the forehead and ran out the door.  I remember staring after him in confusion.

     I sat on the couch and drank the chocolate milk, waiting for him to come back.  Eventually he did, holding his hands behind his back.

     “What are you hiding?” I had asked, presumably looking at him with wide eyes.

     Farkle blushed but handed me a stuffed bear.  I grabbed it excitedly, but set it aside in favour of hugging my best friend.

     “I love him!  I’m going to call him Beary!” I had exclaimed.  “Thank you Farkly!”

     “You’re welcome Riri,” I think he was grinning.

     “I love you Farkly,” I confessed.

     “I love you too, Riri,” he had whispered back.

//

     “And that’s why I chose Beary.  Farkle has been in my life for as long as I can remember, and he’s always been like this.  He always wants to keep us happy, and I know he’s always there for me.  He’s like Canada.  But I’m never going to take him for granted again,” Riley said, concluding her presentation. 

     For history, everyone had to choose one object that showed how their childhood still influenced them.  Riley had spent hours trying to decide, never feeling like she had made the perfect choice.  She eventually settled on Beary, but was still scared that it would be too personal, or that it would upset Farkle.  She looked at him for the first time since she started her presentation, and was relieved to see him looking back at her with his blinding smile- the one he saved just for her.  She sat down at her desk, letting him pull her chair over until it was touching his.  He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

     “I can’t believe you chose Beary,” he admitted.

     “Well hey, I couldn’t exactly present you.  Beary was the next best thing,” she teased.

     “Did you really-”

     “I thought you were a genius, yes I really meant everything I said.  I love you, Farkly, you know that.”

     “And I love you, Riri.”


End file.
